


i hate it when dudes try to chase me (but i love it when you try to save me)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU featuring princess kara and burglar lena, F/F, lena is... not good in this fic, pretty villian-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: rationally, kara knows that as soon as she saw an intruder inside the castle, attempting to steal her mother’s priceless jewelry, she should’ve called for the castle guard. but rationally, she’s also convinced that it’s impossible for a burglar to look that perfect and stunning especially in mid-crime, and maybe she’s just standing there with her mouth open as this raven-haired girl continues to steal more gold and jewelry from the royal estate. and the worst part was that it seemed like this burglar was well-aware that kara would make no move to stop her-- seriously, the audacity of this burglar to make direct eye contact with her, a devilish smirk on her red lips as she stole from the royal family.(but in her defense, she really she can’t be blamed when this burglar is also stealing her heart.)or, an au where kara is the princess of national city and way too inclined to turn a blind eye to a thief in the castle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet
> 
> title from king princess' 1950 (couldn't just stop at one fic titled from her songs)

Rationally, Kara knows that as soon as she saw an intruder inside the castle, attempting to steal her mother’s priceless jewelry, she should’ve called for the castle guard. But rationally, she’s also convinced that it’s impossible for a burglar to look that  _perfect_ and  _stunning_ especially in mid-crime, and maybe she’s just standing there with her mouth open as this raven-haired girl continues to steal more gold and jewelry from the royal estate. And the worst part was that it seemed like this burglar was well-aware that Kara would make no move to stop her-- seriously, the  _audacity_ of this burglar to make direct eye contact with her, a devilish smirk on her red lips as she stole from the royal family.

But in her defense, she  _ really _  she can’t be blamed when this burglar is also stealing her heart.

Kara had woke up in the middle of the night, her throat parched. Determined to get a glass of water, she had been headed towards to kitchen when she heard some clanging and a muttered “Shit!’ in the the castle’s most prized room: a room full of precious artwork, jewelry, and collectibles, many of which were gifts from diplomats and world leaders or heirlooms passed down throughout the royal family. A room typically guarded by two members of the royal guard-- conveniently now lying on the floor motionless (Kara could only hope they were in a deep slumber).

That was probably her first mistake-- to think that  _ she,  _ Kara Danvers, the princess who’s never so much slapped someone much less held a weapon, could take on some intruders in the castle. There had been, after all, rumors of an armed, ruthless bandit-- dubbed the Bandit in Black for his all black attire-- making his way across National City, stealing and looting from the nobles in a wake of destruction. But maybe the fact that she heard the voice of a woman on the other side of the door made her forgo any rational thought of calling the guard.

Perhaps it was curiosity that caused her to open the door. At the sound of the door opening, the burglar, dressed in all black and mask forgotten on the table, had instantly turned around, startled and eyes comically opened wide. However, it honestly took the burglar two seconds to compose herself-- for a lazy smirk to form on her lips as she flaunted the object she had dropped (an ornate vase gifted to them from the Olsen royal family) in one hand, and a bag Kara could only assume were full of stolen valuables in the other.

Kara was already surprised that this burglar was able to circumvent all their guards and make it to this room, but honestly, what really had Kara shook was just how  _ beautiful  _ this burglar was. Kara had been expecting some ugly old man--that’s what all the storybooks had the villain being, right? She surely hadn’t been expecting someone who looked like royalty (which was rich considering she was royalty), but royalty or not, Kara could envision every man (and woman, frankly) in the kingdom vying for this woman’s hand.

But regardless, that didn’t change the fact that this  _ goddess--  _ wait,  _ thief--  _ was stealing from her family and their kingdom. Stealing things that weren’t just priceless but important for sentimental value. “That’s not yours,” Kara finally broke the silence, her throat still dry but probably more so at the sight of the burglar (honestly, Kara doesn’t think she’s ever been this thirsty in her life).

At Kara’s comment, the raven-haired burglar only chuckled, before raising an eyebrow in challenge. “So what? You going to stop me, sweetheart?” Kara couldn’t stop the blush from forming across her cheeks, and  _ rationally,  _ this is probably the moment she should yell for the royal guard to just wipe that smirk off of this thief’s lips, but there’s something stopping her. She couldn’t possibly try to explain what that something was (Prince Winn would probably call it “gay disaster mode”, but  _ whatever _ ). And that’s likely her third mistake (the second-- allowing herself to be seduced by someone without any semblance of morals or respect for the royal family.)

Noting Kara’s silence and obvious disinclination to do anything that could actually stop the thief, the raven-haired girl added, “That’s what I thought.” Almost immediately after, she began to confidently revert back to stealing-- this time, a green diamond necklace passed down through the women in the royal family. At Kara’s obvious distraughtness of witnessing the looting of her family’s prized possessions, the burglar merely winked, maintaining eye contact with the princess as she reached for some gold coins to stuff in her almost full bag.

Kara wasn’t sure if it was better to just turn around, go back to her room, and pretend that this never happened or just continue to stare as this burglar stole millions from the kingdom. But frankly, Kara didn’t think it was possible to take her eyes off of this burglar. “What are going to do with this?” Kara couldn’t help but ask, hoping for some Robin Hood or similarly charitable ambitions that would make her choices not to stop this burglar more morally acceptable and less treason-ly against her own family. Really, even without being taught the proper behavior and mannerisms of a princess, Kara was relatively sure that abetting a villain in an evil mastermind plot is not the duty of a goody-two-shoe princess.

At that the thief only laughed wickedly, “Oh, you know, typically villain-y things. I've been feeling a nice fur coat for a while. Maybe a yacht now that it’s summer. And you know, I’ve always just enjoyed a bit of bling in my life. I think this necklace would look pretty good on me, don’t you?” With a wink, the burglar gestured to the green diamond necklace she just grabbed.

So, not exactly the righteous intentions Kara was hoping to hear, and forget the fact that Kara thought that the necklace would perfectly complement the burglar’s eyes. The fact that this woman was so clearly… morally misguided and corrupt had to make her ugly and undesirable, and Kara certainly couldn’t be  _ into  _ it (Kara certainly couldn’t be imagining what it’d be like to kiss those blood red lips).

At Lena’s expectant eyebrow raise, Kara realized she’s been deep in thought for quite a bit. Snapping back to reality, Kara ignores the burglar’s question, “T-That’s not the point. It’s still not yours.”

The burglar just scoffs, waving her hand dismissively. “Ah, details, details, especially when a girl’s trying to flirt with you.”

Kara isn’t sure her cheeks could’ve gotten even redder, but they did. “No, you aren’t. At least not successfully,” Kara couldn’t help but dispute, imagining her parents’ disappointed looks if they knew what was happening under their roof right now, “You should return everything and then leave.” Mustering up her most intimidating look, Kara was sure that this would bring this burglar to reason-- surely this burglar didn’t need a yacht, fur coat, or any other vestige of wealth, especially if it wasn’t properly earned or obtained.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” the girl only responds, a self-assured look still in place, before looking down at her watch, “I think it’s actually time for me to go, but it really was a delight talking to you, Princess Kara. Charmed to meet you.” And in what Kara could only describe as mocking, this burglar had the nerve to bow dramatically, smirk still in place. “Maybe next time, I’ll steal you. Bet that’d be more priceless than this entire room, combined.”

And,  _ yes,  _ Kara realized that this was likely her last chance to call for the guard to capture this heathen and throw her into a jail cell, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to do it. And  _ yes,  _ Kara realized that a threat to kidnap her-- the princess of National City-- was incredibly alarming and not at all something to brush off, especially from what seemed to be a professional thief… But it seemed like her heart  _ really  _ disagreed with any sentiment of self-defense, unable to stop the fluttering in her chest at the burglar’s not-exactly compliments.

And as  _ irritating  _ as it was to prove this way too arrogant burglar correct, Kara made no move to stop the burglar from brushing right past her, hand almost on the door to make a quick escape.

Before the girl could just quite make her escape, Kara couldn’t help but call out, an arm outstretched to touch the other girl’s arm, “Wait!” Almost instantly, the burglar turned around expectantly, and Kara quickly added sheepishly, unable to silence the curiosity she had for her, “I never got your name.”

With a smirk and a salute, the burglar pulled the mask back over her head, pulling off a truly androgynous look, “Some call me the Bandit in Black, but you can call me Lena.” Without another moment of hesitation, the bandit rushed out the door, carefully stepping over the hunched over guards and bag casually slung over her shoulder, as Kara could only stand in the room, her mouth wide in shock.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Really, Kara never expected to see Lena again, and if she tried hard enough, she could even forget about the raven-haired girl entirely (which was often an effort made absolutely in vain, as her brain always seemed to deviate back to Lena’s lips twisted in a smirk, her pale complexion, and the way her outfit had hugged her curves).

It’d been about two weeks since the whole robbery incident, and while the entire castle was a little on edge still, Kara figured that she wouldn’t come back-- probably entirely too risky. Plus, it’s been a while since she’d heard anything about the Bandit in Black stealing from the elites in National City-- really, what Lena was able to steal from the castle was probably more than enough for her to never steal again (but that didn’t stop Kara from constantly asking the servants if they’d heard anything about a Bandit in Black).

And besides, Kara figured it didn’t matter-- I mean, she was the princess, the next in line to the throne, and well, people here were old-fashioned. She was well aware that she would likely marry Prince Olsen from the Metropolis kingdom-- she had a duty to her kingdom first and foremost, and certainly imagining what it’d be like to be with the kingdom’s most-wanted criminal did not fit in that category. Plus, she needed to produce a heir, which would definitely would be complicated if she didn’t end up marrying James or the several other male suitors. And what the kingdom needed was peace-- and allying with the second-most powerful kingdom in the nation would do just that. It was a decision that was a win-win, in all imaginable situations.

And besides, James was nice enough-- over the years, they’d built up a pretty solid friendship. They often encountered each other at the nation’s most glamorous parties, and they tended to flock together, seeking refuge from the elites’ most pressing (and annoying questions) and making fun of the over-the-top, “fashionable” outfits and “humble” brags the elite were known for.

Just, James was a man. And she’s pretty sure she had her lesbian awakening the second she locked eyes with Lena.

It had started off as a normal enough night, though. She’d just returned back to her room after a nice stroll through the castle’s gardens and was just about to start her night-time routine (read a chapter of a book while lying peacefully in a bath and snacking on a sticky bun from the kitchen) when a shadowy figure suddenly appeared in her room.

“Who’s there?” Kara asked, her heart thumping and her book in her outstretched arm as if it was a sword that could take off someone’s head. Realistically, she knew that she was quite screwed, dressed solely in a robe and armed only with a book (and it wasn’t even hardcover!). It would take a least a few minutes for the guard to come to her rescue if she shouted for them, and by that point, she could be dead-- or worse.

“Missed me, princess?” was the only reply, as the figure walked out from the shadow, revealing the familiar face of the one and only Bandit in Black, once again clad in her signature black outfit, only with the mask in her hands.

Suffice to say, Kara was a little conflicted. Realistically, she should call the castle’s guard, naming her as the burglar who stole from the kingdom… but that was a little hard to focus on when all she wanted to do was launch herself into Lena’s arms and kiss her senseless ( _ this isn’t one of your romance novels, Kara! She’s a heathen, a criminal!) _ . “What are you doing here?” Kara whispered, “Are you insane? They’re looking for you, you know. If they catch you, you’re going to be beheaded.” And really, as much as Kara believed in justice, she couldn’t give a fuck about it when Lena and her life is concerned.  

Lena merely rolled her eyes, taking a few steps in Kara’s direction until she was directly in front of her, their chests almost touching and her voice husky and deep, “Believe me, they could never catch me. But, let’s just say I’m here for some unfinished business.” With that, Lena’s eyes flashed towards her lips, and suddenly Kara was much too aware of the fact that she was practically naked, with only a robe that offered a generous view of her cleavage and legs (and she couldn’t help the fact that her entire body felt like it was on fire and yes, maybe she was way too into the fact that Lena was just a few inches from her in a situation that she’s fantasized about for the past two weeks).

Swallowing and mustering up the greatest restraint she possibly could, Kara lightly shoved Lena back, hoping that a little distance would clear up the electrifying chemistry Kara could feel surrounding them. “This can’t happen,” Kara could only say, gesturing between the two of them, “You’re a criminal and I’m the princess! Plus, I might as well be engaged to Prince Olsen.”

Lena only smirked in return, not at the very least fazed or dissuaded. “Don’t worry, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage or trying to convince you to elope with me."

And Kara knew as soon as the next words left her lips that she was very much okay with the direction of this evening. She was pretty sure she didn’t have the restraint to fight it anyways, especially when Lena’s eyes were sparkling green and all she wanted to do was taste her lips. “Then what are you here for?” Kara breathed out, noticing that she’d leaned closer to Lena, their lips now only a few centimeters away from each other.

“It’s probably easier if I show you,” Lena whispered, her unsteady breathing the only indication that she was just as affected as Kara was. And with that, Lena lightly pressed her lips to Kara’s, cupping her hands around her face.

And really, that was when Kara realized she was fucked. Like, really fucked. Because experiencing this taste of paradise, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to convince herself that marrying James was what she wanted.

Their kiss started off innocently enough, but it wasn’t long before Kara deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue past Lena’s lips, taking one second to detach their lips to quickly say, “Bed. Now.”

And really, Kara didn’t think Lena needed any more of an invitation to press both of them backwards into the bed, their lips and hands intertwined.

 

* * *

 

“I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Kara could only shakily breathe out, the two of them lying naked and sweaty on their backs.

Even without directly facing Lena, Kara could feel the smirk on Lena’s face. “Glad there’s no complaints about my performance.”

With a scoff, Kara lightly shoved Lena in the shoulder, “Wow, how humble.” And really, as happy as this moment was, Kara couldn’t help the sliver of disappointment and sadness at the fact that this was likely the only moment she’d have with Lena before she was married and sharing a bed with James. “I wish this night could last forever.”

It was like Lena could sense the shift in conversation, and she turned around so she was directly facing the blonde. “Don’t worry, I don’t think this will be the last time that we meet.”

Kara couldn’t help the hope that underlied her words, “You promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Lena firmly responded, before a teasing smile appeared on her face, as she shifted so she was above Kara,“Think you can handle round 2?”

That’s all it took for Kara to tug Lena down to her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, it's gay. let me know what you thought in the comments and come find me on tumblr [@luthorings](https://luthorings.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

While Kara always knew that she would eventually be forced by her parents to marry one of her many suitors, it didn’t make the reality of her situation any easier. Her parents, without consulting her or her own opinions, had decided that it was necessary for Kara to marry James for the betterment of the kingdom, as a way to strike a sure peace between the two kingdoms, as well as band together against the ever-looming threat the Daxamites posed to the peace of the land. Her parents, also without consulting her or her opinions, thought it dire that they  _ immediately  _ move forward with the wedding, and suddenly, the year or so future she had seen with Lena, had suddenly turned into a mere two weeks, with the entire kingdom flurrying with excitement over what was surely to be a magnificent ceremony. 

 

What was worse, was that she was forced to play a major role in the planning for it, trying on wedding gowns, tasting the different types of cakes (although, honestly, she didn’t mind that aspect as much), or consulting with James and his quite opinionated family on how to make their wedding the most anticipated event of the decade (she didn’t think merely saying, “I don’t care, I would rather elope with my lesbian lover” would quite go over so well).

 

The only silver lining to this entire situation was that the fact that Lena was able to sneak into her room, without fail, every other night, motivated by a strong desire to see Kara for as much time as she possibly could. Both girls knew that there wasn’t exactly a strong hope for their relationship once Kara was officially married, but that made them ever so determined to make the most out of their remaining time together. And naturally, Lena just so happened to steal a piece of jewelry from the kingdom every single time and Kara, every single time, pretended that  _ this  _ would be the last straw and that she’d  _ finally  _ put a stop to Lena’s thieving ways (it never happened though-- really, all it took was a disarming smirk aimed towards her direction and Kara was putty in Lena’s hands). 

 

“What do you even need this blue emerald ring for, anyways?” Kara grumpily asked, the sheets covering her naked form, as Lena (who was now quite unfortunately clothed) inspected the various jewels displayed on Kara’s dresser. And while Kara agreed that she definitely had an exorbitant amount of priceless jewelry, she wasn’t sure that she could just let Lena steal away  _ all  _ of her personal belongings (she already had her heart, and that wasn’t exactly something as easy to steal).

 

Lena just rolled her eyes, before turning back to face Kara, “I can’t exactly be the Bandit in Black without stealing, you know. I do got a reputation to uphold. Like do you realize how much clout I have in the thieving community for stealing from the royal kingdom, not just once, but several times?” 

 

In response, Kara could only shake her head exasperatingly, before teasingly responding, “Well, I’m sure such a feat would be much harder if you didn’t have me on your side. But I’m glad that your burglar friends respect you more.” 

 

At that, Lena simply smirked before dropping said-ring into her bag, her eyebrow arching in a challenge, as if waiting for Kara’s protest that never came and would likely never come (at this point, Kara things her ethical code has changed to include anything that Lena could possibly do or say).  

 

Then, a look of hesitation appeared on her face, before Lena quietly said, “Besides, I got you something.” Almost like she was afraid at what Kara’s reaction would be, Lena fiddled with her fingers, looking down at her fingers to avoid eye contact.

 

Sensing the suddenly somber mood, Kara got off from the bed, sheets wrapped around her, before wrapping an arm around Lena comfortingly. “I’m sure I’ll love it,” Kara confidently said. “I’d love anything from you.” 

 

At that Lena reached down to her backpack, before procuring a velvet box. “I uh, know that you’re marrying James in a few weeks, and I know that’s what’s best for the kingdom and whatever, but like, also,  _ fuck  _ the kingdom. I only want you, and really, the rest of the kingdom can burn for all I care if that means I could have you.” With a deep sigh as if expecting Kara’s protest to her words, Lena quickly corrected, “But I know you don’t feel that way. And that’s what I like-- no,  _ love-- _ about you, because that’s what makes you  _ you.  _ And so, no, I won’t ask you to elope with me or anything, but I do want to give you something to remember me by.” 

 

With that, Lena opens up the box and opens up a stunning, white diamond ring, and quickly adds on, “It’s uh, not an engagement right or anything. Or it’s not supposed to be. Just, something to remember me by when you’re old and there are little versions of you are running around. Because I do want you to get engaged in a pseudo-kind of way but still in a really real way, if that makes sense. And I might have stolen this too so you might want to not show it off to the Edge family.” 

 

At Kara’s slight wince at Lena’s thieving behavior (although she supposed if anyone deserved it, it was the pompous Edge family), Lena just laughs and pretends not to notice the light tears forming at the corners of both Kara’s and her own eyes and drops to one knee instead. “So if you’d have me, I would love it if you’d be my totally fake, but totally real wife. With an expiration date of two weeks, but who’s counting right?”

 

Kara could only nod, her heart so full of love for the other woman kneeling below her. “Of course I’ll fake-slash-real marry you, Lena. There’s no one I’d want to spend my remaining two weeks than you. Now get up here, you big softie.” At that, Lena joyously slid the ring onto Kara’s finger, after a quick complaint along the lines of “You did  _ not  _ just call me a softy, that is  _ so  _ insulting to my broody, misunderstood persona.”

 

Kara could only roll her eyes, lifting Lena back up to her feet, gently pressing her lips to Lena’s in a way to hush her complaints before leading them to their bed for what surely wouldn’t be just a round 2. 

 

And they forgot what was looming-- they forgot that soon Kara Zor-El would become Kara Olsen, that Lena was still very much wanted for an ever-accumulating stack of charges, or that Kara was very much in love with a thief that she knew that could never truly have. Because Kara knew all those  _ complications  _ faded away whenever she was with Lena-- because she knew that her moments with Lena would forever be treasured, and despite Lena’s seemingly insecurities that Kara would forget her, Kara knew it was impossible to forget someone that has stolen so much from her (and not just in terms of material goods). 

  
And yet, Kara couldn’t help but feel a sting of bitterness at the thought that she’d have to sacrifice her own personal happiness and future for a kingdom that didn’t mean much if she didn’t have Lena by her side. A sting of bitterness at the fact that she would have to marry a man that she didn’t love and would never love. Lena might think herself selfish and callous, but in reality, Kara thinks she’s the most unselfish person she’s ever met-- for knowing and respecting Kara’s responsibilities and duties even if Kara herself doesn’t want to wear the weight of them anymore. For making Kara unbelievably happy and for never once showing any sort of bitterness against her for the unfortunate terms of their relationship. Because Kara knows that she has never felt more selfish than in Lena’s presence-- and frankly, Kara isn’t so sure that she  _ wouldn’t  _ elope with Lena now if she was given the opportunity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops definitely meant to add more earlier but it's been hectic and haven't really had the motivation to write recently but here this is! i might add another part, we'll see about my motivation. but thanks for reading and lmk your thoughts! as always, come find me on tumblr at [](https://luthorings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my favorite fic that i've written and no promises, but if i find the motivation, might add another chapter or two ;) hopefully you enjoyed-- let me know your thoughts in the comments and thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@luthorings](https://luthorings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
